A Demon's Heart
by DarkestDemonsInTheSoul
Summary: Mephisto had once said something to Rin about the demons manner, where they hide their tails and their hearts. Rin didn't quite understand what that meant, though when a new girl shows up at the cram school, he will finally know why it was important for demons to hide their hearts... NOT an OCXCharacter, however OC's will be present. RinXAmaimon (maybe) YukioXShiemi.
1. Chapter 1

Demons.

They can be cruel creatures.

Rin sighed in irritation as a creepy looking demon poked his face. He was currently in his science class, waiting impatiently for the bell of release to ring. Right about now, he wouldn't mind listening to Yukio talk to himself at the cram school!

... Ok, maybe that was pushing it. But this stuff was even more boring than learning about demons and exorcists.

_You know what?_ Rin thought._ Both of those options are terrible_

Rin sent one very angry glare at the... Thing, successfully getting it to stop irritating the crap outta him. The teacher continued to babble to himself as Rin stared out the large windows.

He thought back to his dinner with Mephisto a couple nights before. Mephisto had said something about a demons manner... What was that clown trying to say?! That he wasn't good enough to be a demon or something?!

_... I did not just think that. Do I WANT to be recognized as a demon? Pft, of course not. Though, the way he said it was offending. Disgust? Stupid clown... _However, Rin still felt upset by his tone of voice.

When did he start caring about what Mephisto thought about him?

Then there was the fight with Amaimon (FINALLY he remembered his name. Probably not for long though). That fight didn't last very long, but it still injured him. Being a demon and all, his wounds healed pretty quickly though he still had a large bruise on his stomach. He must admit, Amaimon's demon form was kind of scary. Not the physical appearance as much, but the strength and power in it all. And that guy was the weakest demon king!

Rin started to get lost in his thoughts again and before he knew it, the bell had rung. Almost immediately, Rin threw his backpack over his shoulder and sped out of the room.

Ah... Right. He still had cram school before he could go to his dorm and relax. Dammit.

There went his happy mood.

* * *

Mephisto walked into his mansion and was automatically greeted by his butler. Did he ever mention how much he loves having a butler?

"Is there anything you need me to do master?" The butler asked, bowing.

Mephisto thought about it for a moment. "No. Not at the moment. The Vatican is still going after the demon eaters, so there's really nothing new for you to do at the moment." Mephisto started walking up to his office, a sick smile forming on his face.

Yes.. Nothing he needed to do indeed. This is something he could do on his own.

While they're distracted with the demon eaters, he'll make his move.

And Rin Okumura is his first pawn.

* * *

Rin started to stare off into space again as Yukio talked about demons. For some reason, he can't focus on anything today. It seemed like every time he tried to focus, his mind would remember something else that happened and start focusing on that.

"Rin." Yukio said, no emotion evident in his voice. This is the third time he's tried to get Rin's attention and it was starting to get on his nerves.

Rin snapped his gaze away from the ceiling and looked at Yukio, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment. "Yes Yuk- I mean, sensei." He asked. Yukio sighed in exasperation.

"The next time I ask you to pay attention, I'm sending you out into the hall." Yukio said before going back to talking and writing on the board. Rin puffed out his cheeks in irritation, acting like a little kid, before paying attention to what was written on the board.

However, it wasn't long before his mind wandered elsewhere.

* * *

Darkness.

All that he was able to see, was darkness.

How long has it been since he's seen the light?

A red eye peered around in the dark void, looking for a way out. No one has come to save him yet? That's highly unusual. Usually when he slumbers, someone would wake him after a week.. Though, it feels like it has been months.

_"Master, wake up." _A soft voice echoed in the darkness. He looked to what he thought was upwards. He recognized that voice from somewhere...

_"Master, wake up. You have been slumbering for quite some time, it is time for you to wake up." _The voice repeated. The man smiled slightly as he saw a light slowly descending down on him. Finally! Someone has come!

One red eye and one purple eye slowly opened to a blinding white light. The man squinted his eyes shut as the light started to give him a headache.

"Master! You are finally awake!" As his eyes adjusted, the man turned his head around to the side, his silver hair falling into his face. On the other side of his bed stood a young woman with dark gray hair (With blue tips at the end of her hair) and piercing blue eyes. The girl was wearing a black jacket and blue jeans, looking like a teenager. She smiled down at him. "You have been sleeping for 3 months. I thought it was time to wake you."

"Where is everybody, Jay?" He asked as he sat up. This is strange.. No one is here. Wait a second, he's not even in his bedroom! He was in a shed with a bed and windows, not his royal room!

Jay's smile slowly turned into a frown as she saw his shocked gaze. "You see.. We were driven out of our home during your slumber. Those filthy exorcists found our hideout and attempted to kill us. The guards managed to hold them off while you and I escaped, however..." She trailed off and the man nodded in understanding.

"No one else came out alive."

A heavy silence soon followed after those words. The man started to narrow his eyes.

"Was it one of _Mephisto's _exorcists?" He spat in disgust. Jay nodded and bowed her head. He sighed and threw off the covers. "Oh well. Please leave now, I need to-" He cut himself off as he realized that he may not have clothes. Jay started to smile again and handed him a stack of clothes.

"I managed to get this during the ruckus. I'll leave now, Master Haiiro." Jay said and shut the door, walking into the outdoors.

Haiiro glared at his clothes before beginning to change.

_Don't you worry Mephisto.. We'll get you back. _Haiiro slowly started to smirk.

_And I know the way how. _

* * *

And... Done! Once again, a new story XD Again, like what I say with most of my stories, I'm not sure how successful this will be but I thought I'd give it a shot.

Sorry if this chapter was boring. I promise it'll get interesting as time goes on!

Review?

~Jay


	2. Chapter 2

Rin sighed as the class was dismissed. He had gotten sent out in the hall earlier because he was caught staring at the ceiling again. It was really starting to piss him off. Why couldn't he focus today?!

Rin started to get up with everyone else before Yukio said, "Wait a second, Rin. I want to speak with you."

He sighed again before turning around to face his little brother. "Yes,_ sensei_?" Rin asked. Yukio adjusted his glasses up the bridge of his nose before looking at Rin seriously.

"What's up with you? You haven't been focused up on the board all day. I know that shouldn't be unusual, but you were doing it more often then you usually do.." Yukio said with a questioning look.

"I don't know. I haven't been able to listen to the teachers all day in regular school either. I have a bad feeling, Yukio." Rin responded.

"A bad feeling about what, exactly?" Yukio asked.

"I'm not sure... I don't know, it's just a feeling that I'm getting that something bad is going to happen soon."

Yukio looked at him for a moment before starting to pack up his things. "Well, I wouldn't worry about it too much. You still have today's homework assignment to do. Now _that's _what you should be worrying about." With that said, Yukio grabbed his suitcase and left the abandoned classroom.

Rin put his hands in his pockets before walking out after him.

_Four-eyes is right... Maybe I shouldn't worry about it too much. I mean, how bad could it possibly be? If it's a demon, we could get rid of it easily! _Rin thought, a large grin on his face.

He kind of wished that something bad would happen. That way, he could make poor Yukio stop talking to himself.

* * *

Jay stared out at the graying sky, an emotionless look on her face. She knew Haiiro quite well, and with that knowledge, she guessed that he would make her a major part of his plans. After all, he liked to stay out of the fight and watch it, making his slaves do all his work for him.

What a lazy ass.

The door slammed open, causing Jay to jump and successfully snapping her out of her thoughts. There stood Haiiro, dressed in a casual white long-sleeve shirt and jeans. For being a "royal" demon, he sure was dressed like a minor..

"So, Jay.." He said, a large smirk decorating his face. Jay knew what was going to happen next.

She bowed slightly. "Yes, master?" She asked.

"I know how we can get Mephisto back and avenge our lost brothers and sisters." He said, a little bit of excitement in his voice. Jay inwardly sighed. He always started to act like a child whenever he lost and got a new "full-proof plan".

He never wins with those plans. However, she has to go along with it or else she faces death or torture. Haiiro may not look strong, but he sure can kill a demon with a suffering death.

"What is that plan?" She asked once again.

"I'm going to disguise you as a student and you will attend Mephisto's academy! I heard that he had a cram school before I started slumbering. They are taught to "exorcise" demons and become exorcists."

"How will that help us avenge the fallen and get Mephisto back?" Jay asked, sounding honestly curious. Haiiro leaned in close and began whispering in her ear. Jay slowly started to wide her eyes in shock.

This plan is... Different. It might actually work!

"Mephisto has not seen you yet, so I'm going to contact one of my dearest friends from Gehenna and from there, he'll escort you to the academy and ask Mephisto to let you attend. Then you will follow the plan guidelines, alright?" Haiiro explained. Jay nodded.

"Let's get started!"

* * *

Mephisto stared out his window with an evil smirk. He knew that they were coming, and the Vatican is still trying to figure out the stuff with the demon eaters. Yes! Everything was in chaos! This is his perfect chance to advance forward!

"Aniue..." Mephisto turned around to see his little brother, Amaimon, laying on the floor. He was swinging his feet in the air slowly and was sucking on a lollipop, his eyes reflecting boredom.

"Yes, Amaimon, what is it?" Mephisto questioned.

"When can I fight Rin again?" The King of Earth asked. Mephisto continued to smirk evilly.

"Not for a while. You'll just have to keep yourself entertained with all the stuff you stole." Amaimon pouted at the last part.

"That's not fair, Aniue. I did buy at least half of the stuff I brought to you." He said.

"Yeah? With what money?" Mephisto asked, then looked down to Rin. He could see the half-demon walking with his other little half-brother, Yukio.

Amaimon didn't answer after that and continued to stare at the ceiling in boredom. He really wanted to fight Rin again. Rin was the only one who could actually put up a fight instead of begging for mercy after the first blow. Why wouldn't Aniue let him fight Rin?

"Um... Excuse me.." Both Mephisto and Amaimon turned their heads to face a timid woman standing in the door. "You have two people who wish to talk with you, Sir Pheles." The woman was shaking slightly in fear, probably at the sight of Amaimon.

Speaking of which, the demon king sighed and stood up, reaching for the Infinity Key. "I'll be back, Aniue." Amaimon said before walking past the woman, who closed her eyes tightly before hesitantly opening them. Mephisto turned around and rested his elbows on the desk, his hands folding.

"Alright. Send them in."

The woman left the room for a second before reappearing with two other people, one a grown man and another one a teenager.

The grown man bowed politely. "Are you Sir Pheles?" He asked.

Mephisto nodded. "Indeed I am. Who are you?"

"I am Karesu Tsuyabi, but you can call me Karesu. This is my daughter, Jay. She wishes to join your academy." Karesu said.

Mephisto continued to look at them. "To get into my academy, you must have a scholarship.." He explained. Karesu dug into his pocket and took out a piece of paper.

"Here it is." He said. Jay stayed quiet, her eyes analyzing.. Something. Mephisto took the paper from his hands and read it over carefully. Oh, these guys are good.

"Alright then, she's accepted. Is there anything else you need. You look like you want something else..." Mephisto asked, his smirk never leaving his face. No point in wasting his time.

"Well, Jay here can see 'demons'. I heard about a cram school here who defeat demons, and I would like to ask if you would enroll her in that too." Karesu explained with a sigh, indicating that he thought she was crazy.

Mephisto thought about it for a moment. Enroll another student or decline it...

"Sure, she can. I'll call for a student to give her a tour and show her the dorm she'll be staying in." Mephisto said then put the scholarship into one of his drawers. Karesu bowed again and led Jay out of his office. The young girl was still searching for something, but allowed herself to be led outside.

Mephisto stared at where they use to be. _So they chose this girl? What an interesting choice. Whatever it is you're looking for, Jay, you won't find it here. I'm not stupid, I'll hide anything important. _Mephisto then looked out his window to see that his pawn was gone.

* * *

Well! Amaimon was introduced! Yay! :3

Next chapter, we'll see who Jay's roommate will be, what happens to Rin and this bad feeling, and how the exwires and Yukio will react to seeing their new student...

Review?

~Jay


	3. Chapter 3

When the door closed, Karesu sighed in exasperation. "That went a lot smoother than I thought it would, knowing it was one of Haiiro's plans. That crazy bastard... Anyways, did you find what you were looking for?" Jay shook her head.

"No.. He hid the demon slaying blade quite well." Karesu nodded.

"Of course. Mephisto is no fool, he knows better than to leave a demon slaying blade out in plain sight... Do you really think Haiiro will win?"

Jay nodded. "Maybe. It actually might work this time. It seems his slumber has made him think through his plans this time and analyze each possible flaw."

"But he slumbers every year! What the hell has changed?!" Karesu threw his hands up in the air dramatically. Jay continued to look ahead, her eyes narrowed slightly.

They turned a few more corners in silence before another woman appeared in front of them. "You're Jay correct?" She asked. Jay nodded and the woman smiled. "Oh good! Here is the girl who will show you to your dorm." She stepped aside to reveal a brown haired girl with a kind smile. She was wearing a uniform and she looked at Jay in a welcoming manner.

"Hi there, I'm Paku. Pleased to meet you, Jay-san." Paku greeted. Jay forced a kind smile. She only knew how to feel anger, she didn't know how to be nice.. Apparently humans smile when they want to be nice. Thanks, Paku, this information will come in handy later on.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Paku-san. And you can just call me Jay." The woman nodded.

"Ok then, Paku can you start showing Jay where she'll be sleeping then around the school? She'll start attending school tomorrow and Sir Pheles wants her to be familiar with the grounds." The woman ordered. Paku nodded and took Jay's hand before running off with her. Jay stumbled behind her as she was forced to run.

Karesu stared at the woman before pushing past her. "Too bad a beautiful woman like you had to fall into the hands of a filthy pig like Mephisto." He mumbled. The woman blinked.

"Hey, wait a se-" She started, turning around to face Karesu, only to find that he was gone.

* * *

Shiemi stared outside the shop's window to the cloudy night sky, a distant look on her face. She absentmindedly let her familiar, Ni, play with her forefinger, it's cries of joy echoing in the silent room.

It was a cloudy night like this when her grandma died... They had the funeral on a rainy day too. It was a night like this when she was in her room, crying her eyes out at the loss of her grandma.

She felt tears prick at her eyes at the memory, but blinked them back. No, she won't cry. Crying is for the weak! Yuki-chan and Rin are strong and they haven't cried!

"Shiemi?" Said girl looked behind her to see Yukio. She didn't even hear him come in..

"Uh, hai, Yuki-chan?" She asked, starting to stand up. Yukio immediately saw her expression and began to look worried.

"Shiemi, are you... Crying?" He asked. Shiemi stared at him in confusion before wiping her eyes. Tears littered her hand...

She blushed and hid her face. "No, I'm not.."

Yukio removed her hands from her face and made her look at him. "What's wrong?" He asked again. Shiemi's lip trembled and she shook her head, forcing a smile.

"I'm fine, nothings wrong. Anyways, what did you come here for? Need any supplies for class?" She asked shakily. _Don't cry, especially not in front of him! You're fine, it's ok! Don't cry.. _

"The supplies can wait, I'm worried about you right now. Tell me what's wrong, it'll make you feel better." Yukio said gently, a small smile plastering his face. Shiemi felt more tears well up and she sniffed. Just like that, she ran into his arms and started to cry.

Cry and cry and cry...

"I miss her so much Yuki-chan!" Shiemi wailed. Yukio stroked her back gently, completely forgetting about the fact that Shiemi was hugging him.

After about 20 minutes, Shiemi pulled away from him, wiping her eyes and sniffing. Yukio stared at her in slight pity. He knew what it was like to lose a loved one...

"I'm sorry, Yuki-chan. Now.. What supplies did you need?" Shiemi mumbled. Yukio continued to stare at her saddened look.

"... How about I come back tomorrow?"

* * *

Jay sighed in exhaustion and plopped down on her bed. There was so much.. School! So much walking! And not a lot of time to get between each class!

Paku looked at Jay, a pitying smile on her face. "You'll get used to it. Anyways, my friend should be coming home soon.. She went to have dinner with her cram school-" Paku immediately stopped, covering her mouth. Jay sat up slightly.

"No, it's ok, I'm in the cram school. At least, I'm going to be tomorrow. What about your friend? Who is he? Or she?" Jay asked curiously.

Paku sighed and continued. "She is having dinner with her cram school buddy's dorm. It ended a little bit ago, so she should be coming home soon... Luckily Sir Pheles gave me and her a three person dorm so you don't have to be alone" She smiled.

Jay nodded and slowly gave off a small smile. She was starting to get the hang of the whole smiling thing.

A knock echoed throughout the dorm before a girl stepped inside. She had long purple hair kept up in twin pigtails and dark red eyes. She had her eyes narrowed slightly as she saw Jay.

"Who are you?" She asked in a snobby manner. Jay also narrowed her eyes. She already didn't like this weird eyebrowed bitch...

"Izumo-chan, don't be so mean! This is Jay, our new roommate." Paku scolded. Izumo widened her eyes and stared at Jay.

"Roommate?!" Izumo screeched. Jay winced at the loud noise.

"Yeah, I'm the new roommate. Got a problem with it?" Jay retorted. She was too tired to deal with whatever shit she has to say. Izumo glared at her harshly before turning her back to Jay and walking to the other side of the large dorm, probably to her bed. Jay laid back down and turned her head around.

She'll just go to sleep and calm down so she doesn't snap and lose control.

It has happened once... And she vowed to not let it happen ever again.

Not after what happened...

* * *

Rin laid his head on his arms tiredly. Stupid Yukio... Making him study all night and finish his stupid homework assignment. The bad feeling was starting to get stronger.. It was starting to scare him slightly.

Yukio stopped writing down the lesson on the board and turned to face the class. "Sir Pheles has informed me that we're getting a new student today. I expect you all to make her feel welcome." Just as Yukio said that, the door slowly creaked open and a face peered into the classroom.

"Come on in, Jay." Yukio said, motioning for her to come in. Jay slowly revealed herself and stood next to Yukio, looking down in embarrassment.

Rin faintly heard Shima laughing and talking quietly to Bon and Konekomaru. Of course... The class flirt has found a new victim.

Jay slowly looked up and widened her eyes as her gaze rested on Rin. Rin looked back at her in confusion. She was acting like she knew him... But he hasn't met this chick before. At least, he doesn't think he has...

"Rin?"


	4. Chapter 4

Rin blinked in confusion at Jay. How did she know his name? He's never introduced himself to her before...

Jay blinked and shook her head slightly before smiling shyly. "Uh... Sorry." She mumbled before going to sit down in the back. As she passed, a weird feeling of dread passed through him. Rin let his gaze follow her for a second before shaking his head and looking towards the board.

_What was that? _

* * *

Jay scowled at the floor, anger coursing through her. Why did she do that?! Now Rin will suspect her! God dammit, why was she so stupid?!

She didn't pay attention to the lessons on demons. She already knows more than any exorcist knows, there's no use paying attention. Why did Haiiro make her go to the cram school anyways? To get to know Rin perhaps? She has one of his classes.. She can get to know him there. Maybe it's not to get suspicious? But... Why would anybody suspect her as a demon though?

Jay sighed softly. She was thinking about this too much. She lazily opened her eyes and stared at the board.

She'll ask him about the cram school later on tonight.

* * *

Shima kept side-glancing to Jay throughout the whole class period. If Izumo-chan keeps rejecting him and Moriyama-san keeps being oblivious, he'll just have to try Jay. Yes... She'll do. She is very cute after all..

Shima felt Bon punch his shoulder and he winced. "Will you cut that out Shima and just pay attention to the teacher?" Bon hissed.

Shima pouted slightly before facing Yukio. Why did Bon have to be so mean to him? He was just checking out the new girl.. What's so wrong with that? Oh, right.. This is _the _Bon. The one who doesn't care for the female population and is so focused on defeating Satan. That Bon.

Before he knew it, the class was over. Shima smirked slightly. Now's the time to try and talk with her!

Predator watched as his victim stood up from her seat and started to walk towards the door. Predator approached the victim and tapped her shoulder. Victim looked back.

"Yes, how may I help you?" She asked in a monotonous voice.

"Well, I couldn't help but notice how cute you are, Jay." Shima said in a flirtatious manner. Jay narrowed her eyes at him.

"I am _not _cute." She retorted. Shima continued to smirk at her.

"But you are~ I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me to a movie and get dinner or something?" Shima asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Why would anybody want to go out with you?" Jay said harshly and removed his arm from her shoulder. "Sorry, but I'm busy." Then, she left the classroom.

Shima stared after her, a sad smile on his face. "Oh..." He mumbled. Shima heard Rin laughing in the background and Bon sighing in disappointment.

"The great Shima fails once again!" Rin teased him. Shima sighed and rubbed the back of his head in confusion.

"I don't know what went wrong though..." He sighed.

"Dude, you need to change your approach. If it didn't work on eyebrows, it sure as hell ain't going to work on... What was her name again?" Rin asked, looking up slightly in thought. "Right! It's not going to work on Jay!" Rin finished.

"Why wouldn't it though?" He questioned.

"Both of you shut up. We need to work on the homework assignment." Bon said sternly. Rin and Shima stared at him.

"Homework... Assignment...?" They asked in unison. Bon facepalmed and glared at them.

"Of course... You two are on your own. If you can't take the time to pay attention, I'm not going to reward you by telling you what we learned." He muttered before grabbing his stuff and leaving the classroom, Konekomaru following him. Shima stared after them for a second before grabbing his things and following them.

"My, my... That was a stupid move." Rin jumped up in fear at the new voice. He glanced downwards to see a white dog staring up at him, an amused look in it's eyes. Rin grabbed his chest area where his heart lie and breathed out in slight relief.

"Don't do that Mephisto, you scared me." Rin sighed. Mephisto stared up at him.

"Yes, it was quite funny." Mephisto said then jumped up on the table. There was a poofing sound and he transformed back into his human form, smirking widely.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Rin asked. Mephisto hummed for a second before smirking evilly at him.

"If you value your life, stay away from Jay." Mephisto said darkly. Rin widened his eyes.

"Wait, why? If I value my _life?_" Rin asked once again. So many questions today...

"Yes. She is dangerous Rin." Mephisto said and sighed. Rin narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Pft, whatever ya clown. You're just trying to trick me again. Jay doesn't seem like the kind of person to kill her own kind. Like Izumo. She hates all of us, though she won't let us die." Rin said and started to leave the classroom. Mephisto was slightly confused.

"Again? I haven't tricked you." Mephisto said in confusion, but Rin was already gone. Mephisto sighed again before smirking. He had a feeling Rin wouldn't believe him, though what can he say? No one really takes him seriously except for maybe Amaimon.

Mephisto frowned. Yes.. Amaimon. He needs to have another talk with his little brother. Apparently, Amaimon just doesn't get it when he says, "Don't use the Infinity Key for sightseeing." He jumped off the table and proceeded to his mansion.

Mephisto stopped walking as Shura skid to a stop next to him, panting slightly. "Mephisto, I was given orders to find you. We need to go to the Vatican, now." She panted.

"Did they find anything out about the demon eaters?" Mephisto asked with a smirk. Shura nodded. "Well, let's go. Wouldn't want to keep them waiting any longer, now would we?" Mephisto asked creepily and then began walking. Shura shuddered before following him.

"Creep." She muttered. Mephisto chuckled.

Let's see how much progress the other pawns have made...

* * *

Sorry it's so short and late coming out! I was busy and had a little bit of writers block... ^_^"

Review? Pwease?

~Jay


	5. Chapter 5

Shura led Mephisto to the meeting room where the Grigori, Angel, Lightning, and the staff were already seated and waiting for the meeting to start.

"Glad you could join us, Mephisto." One of the members of the Grigori said. Mephisto took his seat, still smirking deviously.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long." He responded.

"Anyways, can we just get started?" A staff member yelled from the other end of the meeting table. Another member of the Grigori nodded towards Lightning and he stood up.

"Well, after further investigation of the demon eaters case, we found a man-made Gehenna gate." Almost immediately, chaos broke out.

"What?! A man-made Gehenna Gate?!"

"Is that even possible?!"

"Who could have done this?!"

"SILENCE!" After the Grigori's call, the room fell silent again. "Let Lightning speak."

Lightning nodded his thanks towards them then continued his report. "We don't know what kind of technology was required to make this or who could have done this, however there is the slightest possibility that this Gehenna Gate is related to what is causing the demon eaters to appear."

"How?" A staff member asked.

Lightning smirked. "Well, it's not for sure, but I think the enemy we are up against is the Illuminati."

Once again, the room fell dead silent. Lightning slowly looked to Mephisto.

"Demons are being spawned there and that's why there has been so much fighting in that area recently. It is expanding, and we need help slowing down the process."

Mephisto returned his look. "Oh?" Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Angel glaring at him. It made Mephisto want to laugh. "I can help, only if you'd bring me there of course."

The Grigori all exchanged a look before nodding towards Lightning. He continued to smirk.

"Great.. We'll bring you there tomorrow."

* * *

Jay threw her bag on the bed and sighed. After the cram school, she's supposed to go to her regular class but in all honesty, she could care less about those classes. She sat on the edge of her bed, closed her eyes for a second, then reopened them.

Now... She saw Rin's sword. She knows that he has it in his possession and most likely won't be letting it go anytime soon. That leaves one very important question.

How is she going to take it from him?

Jay stared at the ground for a long while before slowly looking to the door at the sound of it opening.

"What do we have here? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Jay stared at the intruder emotionlessly.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Sir Pheles. It's just such a big school and I didn't get much sleep last night... It won't happen again." She replied. She stared at him a minute before narrowing her eyes. "Wait, why are you here anyways?"

Mephisto looked at her evilly. "That's not important. Look, I think I know what you're here for. It has something to do with Rin Okumura, right?" Jay remained silent as Mephisto chuckled. "Well, let me give you a little reminder.."

Jay jumped back as Mephisto suddenly appeared right next to her on her bed. "If you harm my student, I will kill you." Mephisto warned, side-glancing to her. Jay clenched her teeth together in anger.

Dammit.. He knows.

Mephisto got off her bed and proceeded to walk out. Jay scowled at where Mephisto used to be.

Great, now it's time for plan B.

* * *

Amaimon was casually playing a video game in Mephisto's mansion with his usual expressionless face. He was waiting for his older brother to come home after telling him that he wanted to "talk", whatever that meant. Oh well, good thing he had so many gory games for entertainment.

Amaimon paused the game as Mephisto opened the door. "Amaimon..." Mephisto said, smiling TOO happily. It sent chills down Amaimon's spine.

"Yes, Aniue?" Amaimon asked innocently.

"What have I told you about using the Infinity Key?"

"Not to use it for sightseeing."

"And what did you do?"

"... Use it for sightseeing."

Mephisto took a step forward. "That makes you a bad little brother right? You disobeyed me."

Amaimon gripped the chain connecting to Behemoth tighter. He knew his brother was a lot stronger than he was and he wouldn't hesitate to kill him or send him back to that boring place known as Gehenna.

"I'm sorry, Aniue. I promise it won't happen again."

Mephisto frowned. "You said that-"

"Look, Aniue! I bought that Hatsune Miku figure you wanted so much!" Amaimon interrupted, waving the said figure in his face. Mephisto stared at Amaimon for a few seconds before snatching the figure from him.

"Fine.. But I'm serious, Amaimon, if you disobey me one more time I will send you back to Gehenna. Understand?" Mephisto said, hugging the figure close to his chest. Amaimon nodded and picked up the controller again. After that, Mephisto left the room.

Amaimon frowned at the TV screen in thought before slowly his mouth twitched into a victorious smile. He knew how to get out of trouble with Mephisto.

* * *

I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY, REALLY LATE AND SUPER SHORT! I HAD MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK AND... Well, I can't really do much without the 11th volume of Blue Exorcist. I'm gonna be getting the 4th of March, so be expecting another update around them :3 I assure you that chapter will be much longer and more in depth.

By the way, I'm sure you guys know I don't own Hatsune Miku or Vocaloid

So.. Despite how terrible this chapter may be..

Review?

~Jay


	6. Chapter 6

***WARNING: SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 49 (50?) But as you probably guess, this entire story is spoilers for the manga... :3***

Enjoy~

* * *

Rin yawned loudly and stretched. He really didn't want to go to school today. It was way too much work to... Learn.

"Nii-san, get a hold of yourself. It's only 7:30." Yukio said, adjusting his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he and Rin walked to the True Cross Academy school.

"_Only _7:30?! That's early! Who wakes up at this unruly hour...?" Rin asked tiredly. Yukio sighed.

"Shura would agree with you on that... She would get so mad at me when I had to wake her up at this time..."

"You are probably the only person on the planet who can wake up this early without an alarm clock..." Rin mumbled. "Oh! Except the clown. The guy looks like he doesn't sleep."

_That's because he doesn't, nii-san. _Yukio thought. The two of them approached the building only to find all of the students waiting outside.

"Hm? What's all this?" Yukio asked as they approached Bon, Konekomaru, and Shiemi.

"You don't know? Someone's captured a student and is holding her hostage in the school. He told everyone to stay outside and if anyone entered the school, he would not hesitate to kill her." Konekomaru explained, a hint of fear in his voice. Rin looked around at their group and realized that they were missing a couple people...

"Hey, guys, where's Shima and eyebrows?" Rin asked. Bon shrugged while Konekomaru shook his head.

"Good question. Shima said that he had to go to the manga store earlier to stock up and promised he'd be back by the time school started... I have no idea where he is now." Bon responded, crossing his arms in thought.

"A-And Paku-san told me that Kamiki-san never returned from a moonlight walk she took last night!" Shiemi squeaked, blushing slightly. It was then that Rin finally processed that Shiemi... Was.. There..

"Shiemi, when did you start coming here?" Rin asked in confusion.

Shiemi smiled. "Today is my first day here at regular school!" She slowly began to frown and glanced to the school. "What a first day right?" She said quietly. The group stayed silent.

"I bet this was that Jay kid. She was suspicious from the start!" Bon shouted angrily.

"I don't think it's fair to automatically make assumptions Suguro-kun. It could be some terrorist who decided to pick on True Cross." Yukio reasoned.

"But that doesn't seem right... Hasn't True Cross existed for over 200 years? Why all of a sudden chose now to attack?" Bon argued.

"There's a first for everything." Yukio retorted in a voice that said, 'This conversation is over.' Bon stayed silent after that, but you could tell he was still seething in anger on the inside.

Rin saw something running towards them out of the corner of his eye. He looked up to find out that it was Shura.

"Hey! You guys alright? No one hurt or anything?" Shura asked, sounding like she was in a hurry. The exwires and Yukio nodded. "Good." She was about to run off again before she turned around. "Ah, right! Do you guys know where Mephisto is?" Shura asked.

"No... Shouldn't he be here at a time like this?" Yukio also questioned. Shura sighed.

"You'd think he would.." She muttered before running through the worried crowd of students.

"Dammit, why isn't that clown here whenever he needs to be?!" Rin shouted in frustration. The rest of the group shook their heads in confusion.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the building a young girl was being held by another male around her age. She defiantly glared at the male.

"You'll get caught, Shima. They'll know who you really are once the president finally comes in." The girl spat. Shima chuckled and smiled down at her.

"Don't worry Izumo-chan~ Sir Pheles won't come in. I did my research and he is going to be out until... Possibly noon. He has some business to take care of at the moment, so that's why I chose now to make my move~" Shima said. Izumo continued to glare at him and attempted to struggle out of his grip.

"Let me go!" She shouted. Shima continued to have his tight grip around her throat. It was the only way he could restrain her as he sat on top of a teachers desk. He had let Izumo stand cause he was too lazy to move a desk for her to sit in and tape her down and all that crap, and he wanted to sit on a desk... So he just made her stand up and deal with it.

"Sorry, Izumo-chan, I can't let that happen." Izumo got felt the chills go down her spine as his tone of voice went from playful to serious.

"Then at least tell me what we're waiting for. If you're going to capture me, get a move on." She said bluntly. Shima smiled despite his serious tone. There was the Izumo he knew...

"Well... We too are waiting for some friends of mine. They should be here soon, not sure when though." He sighed. "The bastards are always late though..."

Izumo glanced outside the window longingly. _Please guys... Come help me soon... _

* * *

"Sechs... Fünf... Vier.. Drei.. Zwei... Eins.. Verweile Doch!" Mephisto said and snapped, a barrier shrouded the place where the man-made Gehenna gate was. He jumped down from the pillar he was standing on and let his umbrella fly him down. He touched the ground and smirked at them. "There, all finished."

"Will you be able to stop time for good in there?" Angel asked, sounding very unhappy. Mephisto chuckled, resisting the urge to just anger him more...

Damn you demon senses.

"I can never stop time completely, only slow it down. It'll be good for about 4 or 5 months, but after that I can't do much." Mephisto explained.

"Well then... Lightning!" Angel called to his partner. Lightning stopped talking to one of the exorcists and walked over to him. "Do you have any idea where the Illuminati will be hiding?" Angel continued.

"No idea." Lightning said, sounding a little too happy. Angel facepalmed at how stupid he could be sometimes. Mephisto raised his hand for attention.

"I could also take care of that, though it might take a little bit.." Mephisto suggested. Angel's scowl deepened at his comment.

"We have had enough of your help for one day you-" Lightning covered Angel's mouth before he could let anything that he would regret later out.

"Let me take care of the talking, Angel. You could go gather up the exorcists, we are done for today." He whispered. Angel clenched his teeth together in anger before pointedly turning away from Mephisto.

"Mephisto.. How would you know where they are?" Lightning asked as he approached the demon king, still having his usual mischievous smirk. Mephisto returned the look.

"Nemu Takara. He would know where to find them." Mephisto responded. Lightning nodded.

"Alright... Oh! Can you tell Mr. Yukio Okumura that he is invited to the higher class exorcist meeting in a week? We want to know more about Saburota Todo, and he was up close with him and managed to see the way he fought..."

Mephisto nodded and walked past Lightning. Lightning didn't look back, but he said, "I don't trust you Mephisto. Not one bit. You are hiding something from us and it's making me on edge."

Mephisto also didn't look back but responded. "I know. No one does. However, I cannot tell you my plan. I have kept it secret all this time for a reason you know~ Now, if you don't mind, I need to get back to True Cross Academy. You should too. It'd be better for you not to miss the big show." With that said, Mephisto disappeared.

Lightning finally glanced back. "Dammit, Mephisto... What're you hiding...?"

* * *

When Mephisto got back he almost immediately ran into Shura. "There ya are you stupid clown! Where the hell were ya?!" She shouted and poked his chest in accusation. Mephisto tilted his head slightly.

"Where was I? Slowing down the Gehenna gate's process." He looked at all the children outside of the school and then looked back to Shura in confusion. "Why isn't everyone in class?"

"Because while you were out there playing with yer time powers, we're dealing with someone who captured a student and blocked off the entrances. He told us not to come in or else he will kill her. What do we do, _principal." _Shura sneered.

"I'd prefer you not to talk to your superior that way, Shura." Mephisto looked up at the school. "We wait to see what happens I guess."

"Wait?! We've been waiting for the past hour! _Do _something!" Shura shouted. Mephisto noticed the smallest trace of panic and fear in her voice.

Mephisto was going to say something reassuring, but suddenly, a bright light blinded everyone outside and an explosion soon followed.

Then...

All hell broke loose.

* * *

Sorry it's a couple days late! I was busy... But I made it one of my longer chapters :3

Also, I apologize for any mistakes. It's late here and I'm too tired to go back and check it.. I'll fix it eventually though

Review?

~Jay


End file.
